Tales of their childhood
by Lizardios
Summary: It had to happen sooner or later. Short stories about those fierce creatures you summon in battle... chibified.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: As much as I like Bahamut, and would absolutely love to own him as a pet, I don't. Nor do I own Final Fantasy. And Ultima Nexus is Piccolo Sky's.

Title: Intro

Summery: Just background details

* * *

Basics

I'll bet you never saw this coming, least of all from me. That's right, the summery was correct, this is a series of one-shots based on the summons from Final Fantasy... chibi-fied!

The idea for this came initially from an old RPG I started, one that some of you may be familiar with: Final Fantasy Fusion. I won't get into the plot for it, since it is unimportant, and it no longer exists, but the origins of the summons was explained in that most of them had lived lives on Earth, but were killed, tragically, and Fate chose them as the guardians. Blah, blah, I won't get into the technical bits, but a while ago, I was just thinking back on that and thought about how they'd have to be reborn into their new forms, and considered what sort of mischief they'd get up to while growing up in their new bodies.

A special thanks to Piccolo Sky, to whom the realm of Ultima Nexus belongs to. He has kindly allowed me to use the Esper's original home from his fic series, 'The Servant' as the home of the chibi-Summons. Thank you once again.

* * *

Ages

Yes, they are all different ages. That would be because they died at different times, during their Previous Lives. Before anyone criticizes me for making Bahamut the youngest, that was because he was the last one to be reborn, and he was the youngest one to die in his Previous Life. I won't give all the ages, just the ones I've had in the fics done so far.

Bahamut: 6

Ifrit: 10

Shiva: 11

Carbuncle: 7

Odin: 15

Gilgamesh: 14

Yojimbo: 12

The Knights of the Round: 8 (except for Lancelot and Arthur, who are 9)

Griever: 10

Hades: 8

Diablos: 9

Siren: 6

Sacred: 9

Minotaur: 7

(May have got the last two muddled up)

* * *

What their attitudes are like?

Well, Sacred and Minotaur's relationship will be similar to that of me and me brothers relationship, so ready the ear plugs (hey, you don't think they were **always **close do you?).

Diablos and Hades are the resident bullies.

The Knights spend half the day sitting at their secret club table, trying to think of something chivalrous to do.

I know it's stereotypical, but Ifrit is a pyromaniac.

Shiva fears/hates males, something that will be explained eventually.

Odin and Gilgamesh are the peace keepers, when the Knights aren't trying to be.

Yojimbo, like when he's grown up, is a right mercenary. Want someone beaten up? Give him half your dinner.

Carbuncle is the quiet one, who tries to be friends with everybody, and dislikes arguments.

Griever is the solitude obsessed one, who is always willing to hear a good story.

Bahamut is the most unpredictable one, half the time he seems very depressed, the other half the time he can be a good friend, but he is often the target of bullies. He has a great weight on his shoulders in the knowledge that he is some day going to be the leader of everyone in Ultima Nexus.

Others will come into it, but they are the only ones directly involved in any of my ficlets so far.

Most of these one-shots will be of a light-hearted nature, but there will be the odd dark natured one, mostly when it concerns their Previous Lives.

Now, because of a rule I'm not willing to test whether or not is still being enforced, I shall give a quick one-shot here, now.

* * *

Title: Rebirth

Summery: A new beginning.

* * *

It was dark. Feeling around, he felt a smooth wall, confining him to this small space. He struggled softly, feeling slightly claustrophobic, sitting in such a cramped space, doing nothing. He felt his prison shake slightly, and a foreign sound came to his ears, but a sound that he recognised at the same time. Deja vu? He paused briefly, contemplating the word that had just entered his mind. What did that word mean? He was certain that he knew it, but where?

Shutting his eyes, though it made no difference, since he could not see anything to begin with, and tried to remember something before his being here. In his mind's eye, he saw a brief flash of white, and a powerful voice, though the words were lost on him. Frowning, he struggled against his prison again, wanting to get out of this dark place. The room, or whatever it was, shook again. This time he heard a voice call out something, dimly, as if the person saying it was a distance away.

"_It's hatching!"_

Hatching? What was hatching? Was **he** hatching? He shook his head, not thinking about it, readying himself to struggle against his prison again. He tried to remember how he got here again, and his minds eye saw a dark field, and felt a deep fear. Then the flash of white again, with the voice speaking, only this time he caught one of the words:

"**...Chosen."**

Chosen? Was he chosen for something? What would he have been chosen for that would result in him being here? Again, he decided not to dwell on it, attacking the walls again. Yet another shudder, but no real change. He continued to scratch at the smooth walls, gaining no results. He felt a surge of panic at the idea of being stuck in this prison and used all his remaining energy to strike at the wall, landing the blow just above his head. Drained of energy, he paused and looked at his handiwork. A small crack had appeared, letting in a small amount of light. He could now see that his prison was white in colour.

His memory stirred, and in his mind saw the dark field that he'd remembered before, only this time he remembered running, and loud bangs. His stomach and shoulder felt a tight pain at the memory of the sounds. Again, he saw the flash of white, and the voice again.

"**You were...chosen... ...Bahamut."**

Bahamut? That wasn't his name, was it? He couldn't remember. Voices from outside his prison came again, still sounding distant, far away.

"_Come on little fella. You can do it."_

He shut his eyes, concentrating. He wanted to know who he was, or why he was here. The field again came to mind, along with the fear that just came. He heard shouting, the loud sounds, and his stomach and shoulder felt a horrible pain again. The white flash.

"**You were killed... However, you have been chosen to lead a group of guardians... From this day forth... named Bahamut."**

So, Bahamut was his name. But he had died? That couldn't be true, he was here. If he had died, how could he lead anyone?

Again, shaking his head, he listened to the outside voices. Why were they saying someone could do it? Do what? Were they talking to him? Deciding to try and escape again, he slammed his head into the crack. The wall around it shattered, and he stuck his head out, into the outside world. He immediately regretted it, as the light burnt his eyes. He gave off a pathetic whine, before shrinking back into what he had considered a prison before. Now, he saw it as safe, at least he'd never felt pain in there, except when trying to remember how he'd got there.

He tried to remember the white flash again, not liking the pain that he'd felt when he'd remembered the dark field, but nothing came to mind. A pair of hands reached into his little sanctuary and pulled him out, despite his struggling. He shut his eyes tightly against the light, crying in protest. The cold that he hadn't even realised he'd been feeling since he'd cracked open the place he'd been in, disappeared as he was pressed against something warm and furry. He stopped protesting, and instead snuggled against this warm, furry thing.

"Cute li'l fella, ain't he?" A deep voice rumbled, and the furry wall vibrated.

He gave a small squeak of protest, not liking this vibrating and rested against his soft wall again, closing his eyes.

-End


	2. Bullies

Disclaimer: As much as I like Bahamut, and would absolutely love to own him as a pet, I don't. Nor do I own Final Fantasy.

Title: Bullies

Genre: General

Summery: Getting bullied is a school thing isn't it?

* * *

They were picking on him again. Diablos and Hades were laughing and kicking the dragon infant, who just wept in misery. Odin was elsewhere, the Knights were off on their daily... whatever it was, leaving the cub undefended. The two bullies gladly took the chance to bully the former orphan. He wasn't the type who they wanted to be their leader. Though if they sat down and thought about it, they didn't want anyone to be the leader but themselves. Who cares what Fate had said, why should they give this runt an easy time? Everyone agreed, though few were actually vocal about it. Why Odin and the Knights actually defended him when they were the most vocal about it confused the pair of bullies, but they just shrugged it off. Though, they were wary about pushing Bahamut over the limit this time; the last time something had made the dragon snap and attack them, and they were scared by the amount of anger he'd had in his eyes at the time. That, and the fireball he'd somehow spat at them. Ifrit had laughed at the fireball, in that manic cackle of his, creeping them out. It was no secret that Ifrit had been a pyromaniac in his past life, he'd actually gloated about the fact. But no one was here, but the runt, so they were just resorting to the physical bullying, afraid they may say what had ticked him off last time, even though they couldn't figure out what.

"Hey!" A feminine voice shouted at them.

Both bullies looked up and noticed Shiva running towards them. They glanced at each other, nervous. Since her form was human in shape, she could do pretty much anything she had done as a human, despite the lack of age, she still had the memories. Unfortunately for them, this included marshal arts. And her fear of men, while legendary, made them slightly more nervous, since it meant that the icy girl had no qualms about hitting them. The devil plucked up his courage, moving forward to meet Shiva.

"Yes, m'lady?" He asked, his voice tinted with a posh accent, a reminder of his past life.

Shiva crossed her arms, glancing at the still weeping dragon cub.

"Just what are you two doing?" She asked, sarcastically.

"We're trying to cheer up our good pal, Bahamut." Hades murmured, his voice seeming to echo.

Both Shiva and Diablos glared at the robe clad skeleton.

"She was asking a rhetorical question, numb-skull." Diablos hissed at his friend.

"What's a rhetorical question?" Hades, despite his face being a skull, somehow still managed to look the picture of pure confusion, bringing a snigger from the icy elemental girl.

Diablos groaned. Hades wasn't usually this dumb... was he? Before he could react to his friend's stupidity, Shiva put an arm around his shoulders. Diablos stood upright. That was another reason that most of the males were scared of her, she could make her skin as cold as ice on cue, and when she did so, had a habit of putting people in headlocks. Ice cold headlocks.

"Now, tell the truth. You were bullying Bahamut again? Weren't you?" Shiva asked, gripping Hades' shoulder and shifting her arm so Diablos couldn't escape. The devil shivered as Shiva made her skin even colder.

"N-n-no..." He managed to stutter out, shaking uncontrollably.

"Honestly. You'd think that you'd at least tell the truth, since everyone knows that you two are always picking on him. What did he ever do to you?"

"N-n-none o-o-o-of y-yer -b-b-b-business." Hades ground out, his teeth knocking together, loudly, like those wind-up chattering teeth toys.

"Fine then. But leave him alone. I heard that he has had the hardest life out all of us. If I catch you two near him again, I'm going to freeze your family jewels and them smash them." She threatened, smirk evident on her face.

She released the two fearful bullies and watched them flee, even Hades, who had yet to remember that being a skeleton now, he didn't **have** family jewels. She sniggered, before turning towards the Dragon cub. Bahamut had stopped weeping, though he still lay on his side, sniffing loudly. Shiva crouched down beside him.

"Hey now. Don't cry, they're gone now." She told him, almost reaching out to pet him, before pulling back at the memory that he was a male.

"But they'll just come back when you're not around. You, Odin and the Knights can't all be with me 24/7; you all have lives as well."

"Shiva raised an eyebrow at the slang from Bahamut's time.

"24/7?"

"24 hours a day, 7 days a week." Bahamut muttered, actually turning to look at the icy girl. "In other words, all the time. And they're right, I shouldn't be leader. I'm just a nobody who got shot in the head by soldiers of his own country."

Ignoring the fact that Bahamut was male for the moment, Shiva went against her better judgment, and scooped up the dragon, dumping him on her lap. She didn't know the whole story about Bahamut's previous life; Tiamat didn't like speaking of it either. But the female dragon had told her that part of what made the silvery blue dragon so depressed was the knowledge that he was somehow involved in Tiamat's death. Though his sister had forgiven him, Bahamut had not. And that was apparently a minor part of it. Shiva supposed that Bahamut's family must have blamed him as well.

"Hey, Fate chose you for a reason. You must have it in you to do this; else I doubt he'll have even considered you." Shiva tried to reassure him, struggling against his weight, which seemed content in falling to the ground. "Depression about the past is pointless. Look towards a bright future."

Bahamut stopped trying to fall to the ground and considered this a moment.

"I will lead everyone... and fail miserably. Some future." The young dragon mumbled.

"Oh please. You've... impressed Ifrit already."

"Do anything involving fire, and you'll be sure to impress a pyromaniac."

Shiva shut her eyes, thinking. Comforting people wasn't her thing; she had been a spoilt brat in her past life, and a tomboy. Neither actually involved comforting people.

"See. You can't even think of anything good to say. Just..."

Bahamut was cut off when Shiva pressed her lips against his beak. His eyes widened in shock as the male-hater kissed him. She cut off quickly and looked sternly at him.

"I don't just do that for anyone, now get your act together or else I'll make you a dragon Popsicle." She threatened.

Bahamut just stared in shock, his normally blue scales turning red, as the ice elemental gently placed him back on the ground and stood up. He stopped her, just before she could walk away.

"Thank you." Bahamut said, hugging the older female, and pecking her on the cheek. He moved away from her, looking for a new place to go skulk in, probably.

Shiva watched as he left. The dragon cub was still depressed, but at least she seemed to have given him the incentive to go do something. Hopefully the two bullies wouldn't go near him for a while; she wasn't known for not going through with her threats, and doing something like that would be enjoyable to her.

"You're welcome!

-End


	3. Brothers

Disclaimer: As much as I like Bahamut, and would absolutely love to own him as a pet, I don't. Nor do I own Final Fantasy. And Ultima Nexus is Piccolo Sky's.

Title: Brothers

Summery: Even the Brothers have a normal brotherly relationship... of sorts... Sacred/Carbuncle friendship

Note: This is based on me and my brother's relationship with each other. Sadly, where he once worshiped the ground I walked upon (something I remember hating. It's annoying when he loves a certain piece of food, but when he hears you say you hate it, he suddenly hates it too), he is now a chav, and with my attitude, chavs don't like me... including my brother, and excepting a few circumstances, our most common form of communication is to yell at the top of our voices at each other.

* * *

"Shut up and get out of MY CAVE!" A deep voice yelled. 

"We have to share this cave, so until I find my own, you're stuck with me!" An even deeper voice shouted back.

This yelling had been going on all day, and the ground surrounding the cave that housed the two brothers was shaking violently. Poor Carbuncle, who's sleeping place wasn't far from the cave, was having difficulty standing up, and was quickly coming to the point where his dinner was going to return to the world, back from the way it had left.

"WANT TO TEST THAT IDEA THEN!"

Carbuncle crawled across the ground, trying to get away from the loud and very destructive pair, going slowly because he was pulling his ears down and holding them in a way that should block the deafening noise. It wasn't working. Another crash sounded from the cave and the smaller, yet older of the brothers went flying from the cave, crashing down before Carbuncle, who squeaked in fear. Sacred looked dazed for a moment, before shaking the cobwebs from his head. He stood up and shook a fist at the cave, yelling a few curse words that Carbuncle had never heard, even in his Previous Life. He wasn't entirely sure he wanted to hear them again either.

"YOU'RE JUST AN INSIGNIFICANT CHAV!" He roared. "AND NO-ONE LIKES CHAVS! SO GO, BE ALONE, AND SEE IF I CARE!"

Sacred stood there for a full minute before slumping to the ground, letting a dejected sigh escape his lips.

"Who needs you anyway?" He muttered, staring at the ground.

Carbuncle gave a mental sigh of relief that the fighting was over, and that peace and quiet had returned. He made to move to his prior destination, to return to sleep. The older brother turned and saw the cute, fuzzy green creature and smiled.

"Hey, Car... May I bunk in with you tonight?"

The rabbit-like creature stared at the smaller of the brothers and gave a nervous laugh.

"Erm... you see, my sleeping place was caved in due to you and your brother arguing. I was just going to see if I could sleep with Bahamut, or at the least Griever." Carbuncle explained.

Sacred sighed again.

"That bad, huh?" He asked.

"My dinner almost came back up, the ground was shaking so bad."

Another sigh, and Sacred looked around, trying to remember where everyone slept.

"I'll go see if Titan is willing to have me around." He told Carbuncle, moving towards a cave further down the cliff face. "See you around."

"Wait." Carbuncle ordered the Earth Elemental.

Sacred stopped and turned back to face Carbuncle again, confused.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The green creature asked. "It might make you feel better."

Sacred sighed once again and sat down, looking at his neighbor. He frowned in thought before shrugging.

"I don't know... Minotaur just seems to get more aggressive each day. I still remember when he wouldn't let me leave his sight; now, all he does is start fights. If I so much as look at him wrong, he gets violent. And he's never the one in the wrong... he smashed some of my things and he acts like he did nothing wrong, but if I were to do that to any of his stuff, he'd throw a hissy fit and start trying to attack me. He just threw me out because supposedly, I was flipping the bird at him."

"Flipping the bird?"

"Oh, that's right, your Previous Life was during the 80's. Flipping the bird is giving someone the finger. An offensive gesture, though during my Previous Life, its significance had dropped because it was used so much."

"And what gave Minotaur the impression that you gave him the finger then?"

"Apparently, he saw it from my shadow. That's how bad it is though; he assumes something and makes a big deal out of it. So far it has simply been around me, but sooner or later, he's going to start a fight with one of the others. And can you honestly tell me that his starting on the likes of Odin would have good results?"

Carbuncle shook his head, already picturing it. Odin was one of the oldest and strongest amongst them; any attempt to start a fight with him would not end well, for whoever started on him that was. Same went for a couple of others. Hopefully he'd leave Bahamut be, since he was technically under the protection of the oldest of them. Even after their round of 'hunt the dragon that wants to ravage the fair maidens', the Knights still held Bahamut under their protection. It was hard to tell whether Bahamut was still under Shiva's protection though, a couple of days ago, something had happened, and neither spoken to each other since then.

"Unfortunately, I have a feeling that he'd start on the weakest first, and, no offense, that includes you."

"None taken." Carbuncle reassured Sacred. "But you're stronger then Minotaur... right?"

"I am... not in brute strength, but in a proper fight I can probably beat him. Why, you asking for my protection?"

"Partially. But I also don't want you getting hurt."

"Naw, don't worry about me. I may be smaller then my brother, but I happen to have the brains to go with the strength." Sacred said, though he was glad that somebody was worried about him. "Heh, I feel better now, you were right."

Sacred stood up and yawned loudly, looking into the night sky.

"It's late... we really should be getting to sleep." He told Carbuncle, who yawned widely.

"Yeah. I'll see you around."

Both smiled at each other before going their separate ways.

-End


	4. Punishment

Disclaimer: As much as I like Bahamut, and would absolutely love to own him as a pet, I don't. Nor do I own Final Fantasy.

Title: Punishment

Summery: Shiva is one scary girl.

* * *

Griever, the only one of them that was more solitude obsessed then the depressed Bahamut, was sniggering, nay, laughing his heart out at the sight of Bahamut, his only friend, his rear end bright red, struggling to sit in his usual cross legged posture. Eventually, the dragon settled for lying on his side, tail covering the red butt. 

"What happened to you?" Griever asked, ignoring the withering glare Bahamut sent at him.

"Shiva happened." Bahamut replied, intent on learning whether he could glare hard enough to make the lion-like creature spontaneously combust. So far, no luck.

"And why did she...?" Griever trailed off, settling for nodding at Bahamut's rear.

"I was practicing being a dragon - spitting fireballs - when Ifrit came bounding along and threw off my aim. I accidentally set Shiva's clothes alight."

Griever's laughter came out louder then ever.

"You set what little clothing she actually has on fire?" The lion asked. "Dead man walking."

"Thanks for the reassurance. Now I'm going to be paranoid about whether or not she'll come back for more."

"So tell me, how did this come about?" Griever asked his friend. "Just between us."

* * *

Bahamut took a deep breath, readying another fireball. Ever since Shiva had spoken to him yesterday, Bahamut had felt the need to actually do something. So, he was being a typical dragon, and spitting fireballs into the sky. Hades and Diablos were still afraid to go anywhere near him, fleeing from the sight of him. That was good; he'd rather not be disturbed. And if he could perfect this, he'd be able to scare them off if they ever plucked up the courage to come near him again. He felt in something in his chest and spat out the fireball he'd been readying. The red ball of flame flew high into the sky, before going out from the lack of fuel to keep it burning. The silvery blue dragon silently cheered in victory. They were getting better, hotter, going further without being extinguished. Maybe he wouldn't just be a simple pushover when the time comes. 

"Hey Bahamut." A deep voice growled from behind him.

Bahamut jumped in surprise at the presence behind him. He turned and found the resident pyromaniac grinning insanely.

"Nice, you're making better fire." Ifrit growled, still grinning. "Do another one, but try to do it faster this time."

Surprised at Ifrit's sudden orders, Bahamut took a deep breath, readying the ball of fire, only this time focusing more on getting it done quicker then before. In half the time, it was ready. Bahamut grinned; it felt almost as hot as last time. He readied himself to exhale, when Ifrit's palm slammed into his back. The gesture was probably one of impatience from the fire elemental; most likely to get him to exhale what he already had, but instead of just making him spit the fire out, it made him stagger forward slightly, head lowered, when the fire left his mouth. The pair stared in shock as the fire flew towards a hill where Shiva sat meditating.

"We're doomed." Bahamut muttered, drawing an agreeing nod from the pyromaniac.

"At least she can put it out easily." Ifrit reasoned.

The fireball hit its mark... the cloth wrapped around Shiva's chest, covering her breasts. The ice elemental screamed in surprise, and quickly smothered the flames. She looked upwards, at where the two responsible were standing, anger evident in her eyes.

"**YOU! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN! ALL MALES ARE THE SAME, WHY SHOULD YOU TWO BE ANY DIFFERENT!" **The ice elemental screamed, running towards them.

Bahamut and Ifrit turned towards each other, terrified.

"RUN!" Bahamut yelled, turning to flee.

Ifrit bounded away with a yell of "Every man for himself!"

Bahamut hadn't counted on Shiva's speed; she only seemed that much faster now that she was furious with him. She quickly caught up to the dragon and yanked on his tail, sending him falling face first into the ground. He rolled over, and saw a fire burning within the 6 years his elder's eyes. She grabbed his ankles and hoisted upwards, somehow mustering the strength to lift him even part-way with only the one hand. Her limit was reached when the only part of Bahamut on the ground was the back of his head and his shoulders. She quickly stomped a foot on his tail and kept in there, preventing his tail from lashing out. He still struggled, but Shiva turned her skin ice cold, and made it colder the more he resisted. He gave up when he realized that he wasn't getting out of her hold. Now what was she holding him up like this for?

Shiva breathed through grit teeth, looking furiously at the perverted dragon that had attempted to burn her clothes off. The hand that wasn't holding onto Bahamut's ankles was clenching and un-clenching itself.

"You filthy pervert. To think I trusted you..."

"C'mon. It was an accident." Bahamut pleaded, looking increasingly nervous. "Ifrit knocked me so I screwed up my aim."

"And it just happened to coincidently set my clothing on fire?"

"Yes... Ok, even I didn't believe that..."

"No one should ever believe lies. I didn't think I was ever going to do this to my children, let alone to someone I had considered a friend." Shiva scolded, raising a hand.

"Shiva, what? Look, I'm sorry. Please, let me go."

Shiva brought her hand down.

* * *

A small distance away, Ifrit panted, a bemused looking Arthur watching him.

"What mischief are thoust up to now?" The legendary king asked.

"I mucked up Bahamut's aim when he was practicing with the fireballs."

"And? I can't see any fire."

"His fireball hit Shiva's clothing. It was an accident, I swear! I never even knew Shiva was meditating on the hill. Hell, I didn't even know she meditates."

"And where is Bahamut now?"

"Dunno. We were separated since we were both running away, she looked so mad."

"Are thou saying thou left thy friend to the mercy of Shiva?"

A loud smack could be heard from the other side of the hill. Both Arthur and Ifrit stared in the direction that it came from, eyes wide at the yowl of pain from Bahamut. This sound could be heard repeatedly.

"I guess I did..." Ifrit trailed off, uncertain.

"I'll go save our future leader from certain doom at the hands of Shiva." Arthur sighed, standing up. "Thou should stay here, else thy might be tempted to hand you over to the maiden."

Ifrit nodded, understanding. No sense putting oneself into certain doom. He laughed nervously.

The Knight moved over the hill, to save the dragon from his wrongful punishment.

* * *

Griever burst out laughing again. 

"S'not funny." Bahamut whined at his friend, giving the most pathetic look he could.

Griever stopped laughing, though he occasionally he sniggered at the mental image of what had happened.

"So what happened then?"

"Arthur saved me from yet more humiliation. Apparently she was fully prepared to drag me along so everyone could see me being made an example of." Bahamut muttered, sourly. "Bloody girls. And if anyone hears about this, I'm going to hurt you!"

"Don't worry, this stays between you and me." Griever told the dragon. "Unless Shiva tells anyone else about it, in which case you're screwed."

"Wonderful... If she ever does that to me again, I am going make her regret it."

Griever burst into laughter yet again.

-End


	5. Knights

Disclaimer: As much as I like Bahamut, and would absolutely love to own him as a pet, I don't. Nor do I own Final Fantasy.

Title: We are the Knight of the Round Table

Summery: No one but knights allowed

* * *

Arthur looked over his fellow knights, sitting at the table he and the others had painstakingly put together, making sure it was round. You can't have a round table that was square now, can you? Arthur looked at Lancelot, his best friend out of the lot.

"Well, we have the table. Now what?" He asked, bored.

The legendary knight shrugged, looking bored himself. "There's nothing to do here. Back in our Other Life, we killed dragons, butchered giants... here, there's nothing to do."

"Well what was the point of making a new table when here we have nothing to do but sit on it looking important?" The chibi-knight pouted.

Lancelot opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by Siren rushing up, screeching more like a banshee then a siren of legend.

"Ooh, secret club. Can I join? Can I? Can I? Please?" She shrieked.

One of the Knights snorted obnoxiously. "No girls allowed. Especially not Sirens or Shivas or even Leviathans."

"You idiot." Hissed another Knight in his ear.

Siren looked shattered, eyes wide, tears evident. All Knights present held their breath, hoping that it would delay the inevitable. It didn't. Siren burst into tear, wailing like the banshee she wasn't supposed to be.

"Run!" Arthur yelled, covering his ears.

All of the Knights in their shining armour ran from the wailing girl, afraid that her tears would rust their freshly polished armour. Siren ran after them, weeping her heart out. Noticing that she was gaining on them, Lancelot grabbed the Knight who had upset her in the first place and threw him at her.

"Meat-shield!" He yelled, as a means of explaining, both to the downed Knight, and the others, who became fearful of their fellow Knight.

Siren jumped onto the downed Knight and continued to weep upon him, who looked after his comrades, pleadingly.

Once they had escaped the banshee-like Siren, the remaining Knights struggled to regain their breath.

"Never before have I been so scared." A Knight claimed, shivering.

His response was in the form various mumbled agreements. Arthur panted from his spot, in the shade of the massive tree that was their emergency meeting place. he glared at the others, his ego deflated at the thought of having to flee from a crying Siren.

"Now what do we do?" He asked, looking specifically at Lancelot.

"Go dragon hunting," was the surprisingly cheerful reply.

The others looked at the Knight, who pointed at the hill where Bahamut was scaring off Hades and Diablos. All of them looked at each other, and though their helmets covered it, they all grinned.

Another fireball flew past Diablos, making him pump his legs harder. Bahamut had become nearly impossible to bully now, since he could now spit fireballs at anyone who annoyed him. Hades gave out a yell of shock when a fireball set his robes alight. It was quickly put out, but it was becoming evident that the Dragon's aim was improving. Both of the would-be bullies skidded to a halt, almost crashing into the Knights of the Round, as they called themselves. Both looked fearfully looked at each other before scampering off in opposite directions. Bahamut also stopped, looking at the Knights in confusion, since they normally kept to themselves at this hour.

As one, the Knights each drew their wooden weapons. Bahamut raised an eyebrow ridge, looking vaguely amused.

"Stand down, beastly Dragon." Arthur called, trying to sound heroic. His voice just made all present laugh at the squeak his it made.

"What if I down feel like standing down?" Bahamut asked, wondering whether the Knights in shining armour were on something.

"Then we shall slay you, before you ravage the virgin maiden..." Lancelot yelled, his voice sounding more heroic then his king's.

"Who... Shiva? In case you've forgotten something, in her Previous Life she..."

"That's not the point." Arthur whined. "Anyway... we shall slay thoust where you..."

"Wait... Ravage? You mean devour? Right? Because, even if this were my Previous Life, I'm still a tad young to do anything like that..."

"Fine, devour the fair maiden." Lancelot corrected, sounding impatient. "We shall slay thou where thou stand."

"Ready men... CHARGE!" Arthur commanded.

Moving as one, the Knights all charged at the silvery blue dragon, giving out loud war-cries. Bahamut's eyes widened in fear, and momentarily forgetting about his ability to spit fire-balls, turned tail and ran away, screaming. The Knights pursued him, still yelling their war cry, attracting the attention of the others. Bahamut sprinted past Griever, wishing venomously that he was old enough to use his wings and fly. Griever stumbled out of the way of the dragon and stared after his retreating form, confused. The war cry caught his attention, so he turned to see what exactly the commotion was about. Seeing 11 Knights charging towards him made his own eyes widen in fear. He stumbled backwards, tripping over his own feet. The Knights ignored the fallen lion and trampled over him. The stampede left a battered Griever, twitching on the floor, groaning in agony.

One of the Knights put all his energy into running and managed to catch up to the dragon. Once he was neck and neck with Bahamut, the dragon heard that he wasn't shouting out a war cry, but was instead singing.

"Brave, brave, brave Sir Robyn, brave sir Robyn has come to slay the beast!"

Bahamut rolled his eyes at the Knight, who he recognised to actually be a coward. He just pointed at Cerberus, who was sleeping in the field some distance away and shouted.

"AH! IT'S A GIANT THREE HEADED MONSTER!"

Sir Robyn shrieked, turning around and running away, changing his song to: "Brave, brave, brave Sir Robyn, brave sir Robyn boldly turned tail and fled."

Bahamut sniggered at the Knight, who caused confusion within the ranks of the other ten. It didn't deter them though, if anything, it encouraged them to run faster. Soon, another Knight was at his side, this one waving a wooden mass in the air.

"Stand down, foul, ugly beast!" The Knight commanded.

Bahamut gave an offended look at the man who was running surprisingly well for someone encased in metal.

"Who're you calling ugly?" He asked, before promptly hitting the Knight in his helmeted head.

The contact on the Knight's helmet made a very loud ringing sound, similar to that of a bell, and the Knight managed to stumble as if drunk, before another Knight crashed into him, sending both to the ground and tripping yet another Knight, who learnt the hard way that he couldn't fly. The rest of the Knights either hopped over their downed comrades, or sidestepped them. Bahamut pumped his legs harder, getting desperate to escape these Knights gone mad. He spotted Gilgamesh and started running towards him, knowing of the strange four armed boy's skills with fighting. Perhaps he hadn't gone crazy; perhaps he'd help protect him. He **had **been duelling with Odin a fair bit these days, and actually holding his own, and Odin could take on the Knights easily enough, since their only strength came from the sheer numbers, which was minus 5 at this moment in time.

"Gilgamesh! Little HELP?" Bahamut called out.

The four armed boy turned, and spotted the dragon being chased by a mob of Knights. He drew all four wooden swords that he used and readied himself.

"Odin! Come here!" He called out, looking at a dark shape partially hidden by the tall grass.

Odin cursed as he was interrupted from the poetry he was writing, and sat up and his eyes widened at the scene before him.

"What in the..." He muttered to himself, standing up and relocating himself so he stood besides Gilgamesh. "What's going on?"

"No idea... I'm wondering why the Knights are forming a mob against Bahamut just as much as you." Gilgamesh said.

Bahamut ducked under a wooden axe that someone had thrown at him and stopped in front of the pair of warriors, panting. The Knights stopped as well, eying the new elements in their hunt, cautiously.

"Guys... you've got to help me." Bahamut begged. "They started spouting off nonsense about me wanting to ravage Shiva and started chasing me."

Both Odin and Gilgamesh stared at the dragon, eyebrows raised.

"...Do you?" Gilgamesh asked, curiously.

Bahamut gave the youngest of the pair of warriors a funny look.

"Be realistic here! I'm 6 years old! Is that really an age where you want to do that sort of thing?"

Gilgamesh shrugged, giving a "Good point."

Odin looked at the Knights, who looked nervous under his steel gaze.

"What has happened to your nobility? To attack a lone individual with such sheer numbers... have you all lost your mind?"

"But he's a dragon!" Lancelot yelled. "We must slay the fire-breathing dragon!"

"So you're all racist now?" Gilgamesh asked, bemused.

The Knights all gave the four armed boy an insulted look, but but otherwise managed to remainlooking like the nobles they were.

"What's all this about racism?" A new voice broke out.

Yojimbo strolled down the hill, eying the seen before him. Never had he seen such hostility from Odin, Gilgamesh and the Knights. Perhaps it was an opportunity to make a small profit...

"These Knights are assaulting Bahamut because he's a dragon." Odin filled in the samurai version of himself. "And even though me and Gilgamesh can take on these wusses, it wouldn't be fair to take all the fun when you could join in as well."

Yojimbo paused, hand on the hilt of his wooden katana.

"What's in it for me, besides the obvious?" He asked.

"Half of Gilgamesh's dinner." Odin said without hesitation.

Gilgamesh shot Odin a look at his giving away his food, but sighed in defeat at Yojimbo's own non-hesitant agreement. The 12 year old samurai moved so that he was standing in between his fellow warriors, ready to battle it out against the Knights of the Round. The Knights were hesitant for a moment, before Arthur yelled out.

"They **all **want to ravage the fair maidens of Ultima Nexus! We must protect the damsels in distress!" He paused a moment, before continuing in a not so heroic fashion. "Well, not Siren, they can have her for all we care."

Bahamut gave the Knight an odd look, as he crept away from the soon to be battlefield, shaking his head at what came out of these people's mouths. And to think he was supposed to one day be their leader, ha. He continued to crawl away from the field as the war cries began, shaking his head at the very thought.

-End


End file.
